the forgotten love
by breya07
Summary: amu and ikuto use to date in high school but not anymore later in the years amu has her own company then later ikuto starts working for her but amu forgot everything about them being together. ikuto will try anything to get his amu back,but that will be hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Breya007: Hi this is my first story and this how I write my stories in my journal. **

**Ikuto: yeah hope it's good. **

**Amu: yeah **

**Breya007: whatever you guys but this is a story that I thought for you guys and it might it good for ikuto.**

**Amu: what does she mean? -Gulping-**

**Breya007: I will find out in the story. **

**Ikuto: she does not own us. **

Chapter1

In a building where a pink hair girl was writing a story on her desk office until one of her secretary walked into her office with papers with her. Once she close the door the pink hair girl look up from her journal and saw the stack of paper in her hand. "Awwe…come on more paper work I can't even write another scene for the next episode." She thought in her head. Her secretary walked out over to her desk and place the papers on her desk.

"Here you go Amu the rest of all the join companies and the fans ideas on your shows." The secretary said with a monotone voice

"Thank you Rima for bring more paper work." Amu said a very cheerful sarcastic way

"It's your fault for running your own business." Rima said

"Yeah I know." -Leans back in chair- "that's the reason why I hired a person to help me do all this stuff so I can get things done quickly." Amu said

"Oh okay then well what's the person name?" rima said in curiosity in her eyes

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto he did great on the review that someone interview for the job so yeah I hired him and know before you think it did not look at his background I would not have hired, but he has a good background no criminal record or anything. So what do you think rima." Amu said trying to see what rima would say

-Sigh- "I think he will be alright but do you even know who he looks like?" Rima said in a not caring mood

"I have no clue I think he might be a nerd that likes the anime on our channel and wants to be part of the family." Amu said not really caring

"Alright well that's all I came in here for see ya." -Walks out the room but then comes back in- "oh and you boyfriend is here." Rima said

"Oh let him in then." -As a little tint of a red on amu face when she said that-

"Okay" -Rima said closing the door-

Once rima closed the door in walk a boy with blond hair and red eyes. That looks like a prince. He was just wearing a plain blue polo shirt and black jeans. He walked over to Amu which Amu got up from her seat and ran to him. He caught her and kissed her while he was holding her then Tadase broke it.

Amu: Tadase I'm happy to see you

Tadase: I'm glad to see you too Amu-chan -smiling at her-

Amu: why are you here tadase? -Confuse-

Tadase: I just wanted to see you Amu-chan.

Amu: -blushes- o-oh okay. -Looking away-

He smiled walking up to holding her in a hug while they were doing that. They did not know that rima was spying on them but then closed the door quietly.

Rima: -sigh- she does not even remember her old boyfriend name anymore, so I guess he has a lot of trying to get her back from prince.

**Breya007: there I end it with a cliff hanger I think?**

**Ikuto: you think? That's not great and I was only mention in the story one time.**

**Amu: I didn't think it was bad because tadase is in it. -Daydreaming-**

**Breya007: whatever he will be gone later in chapters and ikuto you will be in it in the next chapter so yeah stop complaining. **

**Ikuto: -sigh- fine… R&R so breya can put me in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Breya007: thanks you for waiting for the next chapter and thanks for the reviews **

**Ikuto: yeah thanks now breya07 can put me in this chapter. **

**Breya007: yeah but I was going to put you in it anyway. **

**Amu: why? You should just make it into a tadamu story **

**Breya007: but I don't want to so get use to it.**

**Ikuto: lol she does not own us. **

Chapter2

**Amu pov**

I was working on the 100 stacks of paper, but I'm just over thinking this. I was so tired of sighing papers. I felt like my arm was going to fall off, but good thing my new assistant will be working today, so I can finally see who this ikuto guy is. I was sighing papers when I came across a company called Easter I raise an eyebrow on this company, because it's the best music business in the world.

"I wonder why this company would like to join us, but why does this Easter company ring a bell?" I said thinking about it

**flashback **

_At a beach with two couples just relaxing watching the sunset go down seeing that all around them turn red and orange. The pink hair girl was leaning on a guys chest when she look up she could not see the face just his blue hair. She smile and look back at the sunset and the ocean. _

"_Amu." The blue hair boy said sounding sweet _

_She looks back up at him. "Yes what is it?" she said with her cool & spicy tone._

_He just smiles and grabs her chin looking in to her honey gold eyes. That could suck him into a hepatizing state just by looking in them. He then kiss her so passionate and wanting that she could not breath, but kiss him back the same way then they broke it. _

"_When I run the Easter Company I want your business to join mine okay." The blue hair guy said sounding serious while looking into her eyes._

"_O-okay but why do you want our Company to join together?" Amu said confuses a little._

"_So that we can be together more and help each other out and I was thinking once we get out of high school maybe we could get marry." He said with a smile on the last part. _

_She was surprise to hear that, but hug him knocking them both down on the sandy beach. "I would love to marry you when we leave high school and join our companies together." She said all happy and excited about getting married to him._

"_I'm glad to hear that so now I don't have to worry about you saying no to it." he said looking up at her feeling more better that she said yes and not a no._

"_Why would I say no I love you too much." She said giving him a smirk._

"_Heh yeah you do have a point there, but…" kiss her on the forehead then looking at her again. "I love you too." He said with a smile not a smirk a smile. _

**End Flashback**

"What was that memory I don't remember that at all? It might be those lost memories that I lost back in high school or something." I said holding her head then looks at the paper again thinks and just sigh it.

Later on walks in Rima who looks really piss off. I wonder what's wrong with her that's making her really piss.

"Rima what's making you pissed off about?" I said putting down the paper in the stack that I already signed.

"Its kukai is fucking going to die!" She said in an angry pissed off voice.

-Sigh- "What did he do this time?" I said not really caring because this always happen when she wants to kill kukai.

"He destroyed the report that I was going to send to you!" she said yelling more loudly that I'm worry that someone would hear.

"Okay well do you remember what you wrote you could type it up on your computer." I said trying to calm her down. "I hope she would remember it I hope." I thought in my head.

"Well that's the problem my computer is the thing that he destroyed so I can't even type it up!" she said a little calmer.

"Alright I'll let you use my laptop type it up but if kukai destroy that I'm going to fucking kill him myself." I said in a serious voice grabbing my laptop from my bag and handing it to Rima.

"Thanks, oh and your new assistant is here. He is waiting outside the door." She said not caring.

"Okay let him in so I can get him started." I said in a relief tone that now I can relax more.

"Alright." Walks to the door. "Hope ikuto can get her to remember him or he's doom" she thought in her head while she opens the door to signal the person to come in.

In walked a guy with blue hair and eyes to match. He was tone and the right size of muscles. He was wearing black shirt that hugged his abs and jeans. Somehow I was drooling at the guy, but I shook my head.

"No I have tadase I love him and he love m-"I thought in my head but was interrupted by the blue hair guy holding my chin looking into those mesmerizing ocean eyes.

"Long time no see Amu." He said smirking then he kisses me.

I was so confuse and shock, but why this feel so familiar like we kissed before did, but whatever I can't let that this go on. I quickly slap him in the face. He turns to look at me with shock in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing I don't even fucking know you like and I have a boyfriend dude!" I shouted at him in his face he was even more shock for some reason, but I don't care that's what he gets for kissing me.

He holds his cheek still staring at me.

"What?" I said confuse

Once I said that he walks back to where rima was standing. I was lost on what they were saying to each other because they were whispering to one another. I just sat back down in my chair and waited for them to be done.

**Ikuto pov**

"I thought she remembers me again, but I guess not and oww I forgot that she can slap that hard." I whisper to rima who was mostly snickering at me getting slap.

"I thought I told you she still does not remember anything about you." She said with an evil smile and imaginary devil wings showing.

"No you fucking forgot to mention that when I got here." I said talking through my teeth

"Oh it must have slip my mine." She said acting incent. She opens the door and started walking out. "Bye Amu and good luck ikuto." She said to Amu, but whispers the last part to me to only hear then walk out the room.

Once she left out the room I got back my composer then turn back to face Amu, who has an angry look on her face I think I'm going in a world of hell right now.

**Breya007: there we go I'm done with this chapter you happy that you were in this ikuto. **

**Ikuto: no -mad-**

**Amu: I like it I got to slap ikuto. **

**Breya007: yeah I thought I should make this chapter good for you.**

**Amu: thanks. : )**

**Ikuto: yeah thanks now I'll have sore face for now on.**

**Breya007: just for right now other than that you are okay. **

**Ikuto: whatever just R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Breya007: thank you guys for putting my story in favorites and alerts too. **

**Ikuto: yeah I thought your story would suck. **

**Breya007: -punch ikuto in the face- now you have sore face again.**

**Ikuto: shit I was just joking. -Wincing in pain- **

**Amu: you didn't seem like it.**

**Breya007: yeah so you do deserve it. **

**Ikuto: why am I the one getting hurt? **

**Breya007: I don't know.**

**Ikuto: grr… I'm so fucking going to kill you. -Chases breya007-**

**Amu: hehe well breya007 does not own us but the idea enjoy. **

Recap

I knew I was in a world of hell right now.

Chapter3

**Normal pov**

It was silent between them and it was getting awkward for ikuto. So he broke it.

"Um… wha-"He was about to talk but was cut off by Amu.

"Just sigh these papers and give me your opinion on it if I should join their companies and the story ideas too." She said holding up papers in her hand not looking up from her desk full of papers.

"Alright" he said in a bored tone walking over with his hands in his pockets. He grabs the papers then looks around for a chair then finds one and pulls it up to Amu desk and starts working. It was so silent in the room that you could possibly hear a cricket and it was making ikuto feel so bored.

**Iktuto pov**

"This is so boring I thought if I work with Amu things would be interesting" I thought smirking at the interesting thing of some naughty things with mine strawberry. "But that won't happen scene she still fucking doesn't know me." I yelled in my head, but on the outside I had bored face to hide what I was feeling inside. I look up from the papers to Amu who was still looking at the papers and trying to ignore me.

"I think I should apologize to Amu about the kiss" I thought feeling pain in his chest, but ignore it. "Yo Amu" I said in a bored tone

She signs and looks up at me with 'I don't want to want to talk to you and you piss me off look.' "What do you want ikuto." She said with a little venom in her voice. "I'm sorry for kissing you" I said putting my arm on the desk resting my head on my hand looking out the windows behind her.

She was just staring at me and I thought she did not hear me. "Did you hear me I said I'm sorry for kiss-"I trying to finish, but was cut off by Amu, who was getting up from her seat and carrying the sigh papers to her chest.

"I heard you the first time ikuto and I forgive you, but if you fucking do that again you are going to get fired and get restraining order from me." She said walking away from her desk to a filing cabinet not showing any eye contact to me. My eyes were following her to the filing cabinet, but sometimes my eyes were going down to her ass and her chest. "Man Amu got so sexier than the last time I saw her. I would so much want to have se-"I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Amu.

"So ikuto why did you want to work her you don't look like the type to like anime." She said searching through files to put the paper documents she had in her arms.

"Heh" I smirk at that question leaning back in my chair looking up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. "The reason is because a friend told me that when they start their own anime company they would like me to work there if I don't want to work the family company." I said in a bored tone.

I didn't see her face, but felt stares burning into me. I hope something is happening to make her remember me.

**Amu pov**

When he said that I stop at what I was doing and turn to look at him in shock. I feel like I was the one that told him that, but I was not sure something in me wants me to remember something, but my mind is keeping it from happening. "Why does my head hurt" I whisper so he doesn't hear, but he did. He quickly turns his head from the ceiling to me. Once he did his eyes were staring at mines. It somehow made me blush while he was staring at me. I quickly broke the staring contest between us and return looking through files, but in the corner of my eye I saw him smirking at me and I blush even more.

"Why am I blushing I have a boyfriend" I thought in my head going through the files fast then getting a paper cut. "Shit" I said through my teeth dropping the papers on the floor. While putting my finger that got cut in my mouth.

**Normal pov**

Amu was sucking the blood from her finger. While she was doing that ikuto got up from his chair and walked over to her with his hands in his pockets. Once he got to her he grabs her hand and looks at it. He did see that her finger was red and bleeding. He licks her finger to taste the blood and to stop it when he did that in a seductive way it turn on Amu and made her blush. She was staring at his lips when he moved away from her finger. She was in a trance not noticing that he was putting a band aid on her finger.

"There that should be better for your finger." He said taking his hands away from her finger then looking away from her finger to her seeing that she was drooling and staring at her. He smirks at that. "Like what you see" he said smirking

She snaps out her trance and blush. "N-no now h-help me pick up t-these papers" she said going down to the floor grabbing the papers that drop in a quickly manner. Ikuto just laughs at her with his hands on his stomach. "What's so funny?" she said looking up at him in an annoying tone.

"Haha nothing it's just cute to see you blush and it's been a while not seeing that." He said putting his hand way from his head looking at her with a smile.

She blushes when she saw him smile just smile and turn the other way with a pouty face. "I'm not blushing" she said not looking at him

"Heh if you say so" he smirks again and went down and helps her out picking up the papers she drops. While they were doing that both of their hands touch each other hands when that happen they look up at each other then she quickly take her hand away from his and got up quick from the floor and ran to the door.

"Where are you going Amu?" he ask confuse and worried a little on why she is leaving.

"Ahh bathroom bye" opens the door and runs out with dust behind her when she was running past people they had confuse faces watching her run away. Rima was typing on her computer until she saw that her desk was shacking. -Sigh- "3...2…1" Rima counted in her head until Amu stop in her office.

**Rima pov**

I watch has my friend worry about something in her mine it might have to do with ikuto, but I'm not sure "well I guess I should ask" I thought in my head. "Amu what the hell is bothering that much to make people surround us" I said pointing at the people surrounding us being nosy, and curious.

She quickly look around her, looking piss that I guess she can't tell anything in privet, so I helped her out. "Hey do you guys see that we need some fucking privets here." I said pissed off myself, but I made my voice sound innocent so it made the people that was surrounding us creep out and afraid of me thing that I'm going to kill them or something. So they quickly left with smoke figures of themselves.

"There you go they are gone" I said to her still using my innocent voice. Which I could tell she was also scared when I talk like this too.

**Amu pov**

I walk over to her desk giving her a nervous smile and a nervous laugh. "Yeah thanks, but can you stop using your innocent voice it scares me" I said keeping my distant way from her.

"Sure" she said in her no emotional voice. Now that voice is better than the other one even though it's cute, but it's just the way she use it makes it scary. "Now what do you want to tell me that got you running down here." She said

"I think we may need to Ikuto to a new working area" I said in a serious tone looking at Rima.

When I said that I guess she starts feeling like teasing me about it. "Why did something happen between you two." She said putting her arm on her desk leaning on it with one of her arm on her legs cross over the other with a smirk on her face.

"No, he keeps making me blush and when that happens my body starts to get hot" I said trying to ignore the smirk on her face and her eyebrow going up.

"Hmm… maybe you like him" she said staring at me with serious eyes.

I stared at her not believing what she heard out her friend mouth. "I can't be starting to like him; I have a boyfriend a loyal person, who will not hurt me, but ikuto I don't know." I thought in my head arguing in my head and agreeing with it at the same time.

**Rima pov **

I was watching Amu face change different expression. While she was disagreeing with something or agreeing with it too. -Sigh- "all I told her is that she might like Ikuto. She didn't have to go into a fucking thinking frenzy." I thought in my head while shaking my head in disbelief.

She still had the same face, but then I notice pink cat ears and tail to match. "Oh it's back and it's not even spring time yet." I thought in my head smirking. "Ikuto might actually get her back from Tadase." I said in a whisper, but I guess Amu heard because I saw her cat ears twitch and she snap out of her trance.

"Huh what did you say Rima." She said not remembering anything she did and not notices her cat ears on her head. I look back up to see the cat ears, but they were gone. "Hmm… that's interesting" I thought getting an idea on how to help ikuto out.

"What I said was that you might be starting to like ikuto." I said in non caring voice, but still with a little curious in my voice too.

"No I'm not. He's a pervert and annoying!" She yelled, but not loud enough for people to hear. I just smirk at her seeing that she is trying to not stutter while saying that, but her movement made it clear she likes him.

"Are you sure about that Amu because it does not look like you are telling the truth to yourself, but whatever just get back to your office and continue working." I said getting up from my seat, patting Amu on the back and walking her out of my office area.

**Normal pov**

They walk back to Amu office talking about random things. Rima was trying to keep Amu distracted and forget about what when on in her office then later they made it to Amu office when they open the door. They saw the office clean and saw ikuto seating in her chair reading the documents of story ideas from the story broad.

"Ikuto?"Amu said kinda amazed at how things look.

"Yo, took you long enough I was wondering if it took you that long to use a bathroom." He said looking up from the papers to them with a smirk on his face.

"Ikuto get out of my chair" Amu said while walking over to her desk yelling at him about stuff.

Rima was just watching them argue or rather Amu was and it was just talking back at her normally. She walks out the room without them know and closing the door behind her quietly so they don't know she left. "After work I need to tell ikuto some good news" she said to herself as a reminder. While she is walking back to her office.

**Breya007: there finally done **

**Ikuto: yeah, but I like it was good **

**Amu: no I hate it **

**Breya007: why?**

**Amu: because you are making me fall for ikuto**

**Ikuto: hey what's wrong with me.**

**Breya007: hehe R&R please.**


End file.
